cookieclickerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Улучшения
thumb|300px|Открыты все Улучшения (кроме отладочных) Система Улучшений (апгрейдов) была введена в Обновлении 1.0. Улучшения – это дополнительные предметы в игре, имеющие некоторую цену в печеньках для их покупки. Каждое улучшение обеспечивает увеличение производства печенек (или что-нибудь ещё), которое является постоянным и не может быть куплено повторно (кроме , и ). Каждое производящее печеньки строение, кромe курсора и бабули, имеет 6 улучшений, 2 из которых доступны, когда имеется одно строение этого вида, третье – после покупки 10 строений этого вида, четвертое – 50, пятое – 100 и последнее – 200. Курсор имеет 12 улучшений, последнее из которых доступно, когда у вас есть 320 курсоров. У бабули есть 5 улучшений, к которым потом добавляется по одному от каждого вида строения. Дополнительное улучшение бабули доступно только когда у вас есть 15 строений определённого типа. Например, фермерское улучшение бабули доступно при наличии у вас 15 и более ферм. Улучшения строений Всего есть 81 улучшение для строений. Обратите внимание, что улучшения могут быть дешевле благодаря некоторым улучшениям Санты, уменьшающим цены на 15%, и Яйцу Фаберже, которое снижает цены на 1%. Курсор }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100 Вы получаете +1 печеньку за клик. Курсоры получают +0.1 к базовому значению печ/с. "тык тык" 0 - 50px 400 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. "мне... мне больно кликать..." 1 - 50px 10 10,000 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Смотри, мам, двумя руками!" 2 - 50px 20 500,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +0.1 печеньку за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликити" 3 - 50px 40 50 миллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +0.5 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликити" 4 - 50px 80 500 миллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +2 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликити" 5 - 50px 120 5 миллиардов Мышь и курсоры получают +10 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликитикликити" 6 - 50px 160 50 миллиардов Мышь и курсоры получают +20 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликитикликитиклик" 43 - 50px 200 50 триллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +100 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "Чувак, просто кликай кликай кликай кликай кликай, это очень просто, чувак." 82 - 50px 240 500 триллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +200 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "иногда вещи просто кликают" 109 - 50px 280 5 квадриллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +400 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "подпись" 188 - 50px 320 50 квадриллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +800 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "Оказывается вы вполне 'можете''' положить на это палец"Непереводимая игра слов: "can't put my finger" – английская идиома, означающая "не могу понять сути". 189 } }} Бабуля }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Бабули получают '+0.3''' к базовому значению печ/с. "RE:RE:думаю, ты получишь удовольствие от этого ;))" 7 - 50px 10,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "То, что замешивали."Непереводимая игра слов: "Just what you kneaded" созвучно с "Just what you needed", что значит "То, что нужно". 8 - 50px 10 100,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хлюп." 9 - 50px 50 5 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Не дает мне остановиться." 44 - 50px 100 100 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "О... так ВОТ, что я пекла." 110 - 50px 200 800 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Как ни странно, бабули имеют странную способность с возрастом становиться мощнее." 192 - 50px 15 ферм 50,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший фермер, выращивающий печеньки." 57 - 50px 15 фабрик 300,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший рабочий, производящий печеньки." 58 - 50px 15 шахт 1 миллион Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший шахтёр, копающий печеньки." 59 - 50px 15 космических кораблей 4 миллиона Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошее нечто... э... печеньки." 60 - 50px 15 алхимических лабораторий 20 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошая золотая бабуля, превращаемая в печеньки." 61 - 50px 15 порталов 166.667 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "хОрОшАя БаБуЛя, Пе##########" 62 - 50px 15 машин времени 12.346 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошая бабуля хорошей бабули, пекущая вдвое больше печенек." 63 - 50px 15 конденсаторов антиматерии 400 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Плохая антибабуля, извергающая печеньки. (Не давайте вступать в контакт с нормальными бабулями; может произойти потеря вещества.)" 103 - 50px 15 призм 7.5 триллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Светящаяся бабуля, сверкающая в печеньки." 180 } }} Ферма }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Фермы получают +1 к базовому значению печ/с. "Грабли в тесто!" 10 - 50px 50,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Клянусь, это шоколад." 11 - 50px 10 500,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Родственны с хлебными деревьями." 12 - 50px 50 25 миллионов Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Абсолютно естественная мутация" 45 - 50px 100 500 миллионов Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Глядит на ваши посевы с довольной рожей." 111 - 50px 200 4 триллиона Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Нет такого вещи, как чрезмерный полив. Чем влажнее, тем лучше." 193 } }} Фабрика }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Фабрики получают +4 к базовому значению печ/с. "Ты продвигаешься." 13 - 50px 300,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Более дешевая и здоровая рабочая сила." 14 - 50px 10 3 миллиона Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Бездельники будут ликвидированы." 15 - 50px 50 150 миллионов Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Придает печенькам здоровый блеск." 46 - 50px 100 3 миллиарда Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Основа перестраивания печенек." 112 - 50px 200 24 триллиона Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Запатентованный процесс увеличения выхода печенек в два раза, при том же количестве ингредиентов. Не спрашивайте как, не фотографируйте, и не забудьте надеть свой защитный костюм." 194 } }} Шахта }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Шахты получают +10 к базовому значению печ/с. "Розовый летучий газ, обнаруженный в глубинах некоторых шоколадных пещер" 16 - 50px 1 миллион Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Вы находитесь глубоко." 17 - 50px 10 10 миллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Сдался, наконец?"Непереводимая игра слов: "caved in" означает и "сдаться" в смысле бросить какое-либо дело, и "обрушиться" по отношению к шахтам или пещерам 18 - 50px 50 500 миллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Пронзи небеса, и т.д." 47 - 50px 100 10 миллиардов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Сомнительная эффективность, но выглядит впечатляюще." 113 - 50px 200 80 триллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Вы наконец прорыли тоннель до ядра Земли. Здесь довольно тепло." 195 } }} Космический корабль }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Космические корабли получают +30 к базовому значению печ/с. "Если вы снимите шлем своего скафандра, вы, вероятно, почуете её! (Примечание : не делайте этого.)" 19 - 50px 4 миллиона Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Используя их как короткие пути, ваши корабли путешествуют гораздо быстрее." 20 - 50px 10 40 миллионов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Возвращайтесь поскорей!" 21 - 50px 50 2 миллиарда Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Смело печь." 48 - 50px 100 40 миллиардов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Боже, он полон шоколадных батончиков." 114 - 50px 200 320 триллионов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Построенный на века, этот огромный космический корабль несомненно доставит ваши печеньки в самые далёкие концы космоса, однажды.." 196 } }} Алхимическая лаборатория }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 2 миллиона Алхимические лаборатории получают +100 к базовому значению печ/с. "Действительно стоит большого количества сурьмы."Возможно есть игра слов: слово "mony", означающее "сурьма", сходно со словом "money", означающее "деньги". 22 - 50px 20 миллионов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Извлекается через 5 стадий древней алхимической выпечки." 23 - 50px 10 200 миллионов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Чистейшая форма какао." 24 - 50px 50 10 миллиардов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Добавление этого в печеньковую смесь непременно сделает их ещё более желанными! Поэтому, возможно, опасно. Будем надеяться вы cможете продолжать продавать их легально." 49 - 50px 100 200 миллиардов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Осторожнее с дозировкой – одна лишняя капля, и вы получите маффины. Никто не любит маффины." 115 - 50px 200 1.6 квадриллион Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Созданный из редчайших элементов и расположенный в глубинах крупнейшей горы, этот легендарный тигель, говорят, содержит свойства самого Большого взрыва." 197 } }} Портал }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 16.667 миллионов Порталы получают +1666 к базовому значению печ/с. "Странная плитка козинака с написанным на ней древним рецептом печенек. Клёво!" 25 - 50px 166.667 миллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "ВОССТАНЬТЕ, МОИ МИНЬОНЫ!" 26 - 50px 10 1.667 миллиардов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Так мне нужно всего лишь подписаться и я буду получать больше печенья? Конечно же, да!" 27 - 50px 50 83.333 миллиардов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Мы можем измениться, если захотим. Мы можем оставить наш разум позади." 50 - 50px Непереводимая игра слов: слово "Brane", означающее "Брана", созвучно со словом "Brain", означающим "Мозг". 100 1.667 триллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Это отсылка к практике слияния многомерных вселенных или "бран" с нашей для облегчения перехода (и сбор драгоценного теста для печенек)." 116 - 50px 200 13.333 квадриллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Похоже что теперь, скажем, древний бог мог бы протиснуться через эту штуку. Гипотетически." 198 } }} Машина времени }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1.235 миллиардов Машины времени получают +9876 к базовому значению печ/с. "Напечь в будущее." 28 - 50px 9.877 миллиардов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Больше не нужно заниматься ерундой с собственной бабулей!" 29 - 50px 10 98.765 миллиардов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Есть лишь одна константа, и это – вселенская неопределённость. Или же нет?" 30 - 50px 50 1.235 триллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Что случилось, то случилось." 51 - 50px 100 123.457 триллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Тысячелетие за пару недель." 117 - 50px 200 987.654 квадриллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Принятие закона о далеком будущем разрешает вам копаться глубоко в будущем – где цивилизация пала и воскресла вновь, и печенек в изобилии." 199 } }} Конденсатор антиматерии }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 40 миллиардов Конденсаторы антиматерии получают +99,999 к базовому значению печ/с. "Сладкие твердые бозоны" 99 - 50px 400 миллиардов Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Раскрывает новое представление о истинном значении выпечки печенек (А также, в качестве бонуса, структуры вселенной)." 100 - 50px 10 4 триллиона Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Как сингулярно!" 101 - 50px 50 200 триллионов Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "И вот как все началось." 102 - 50px 100 4 квадриллиона Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Могут останавливать частицы и вращение атомов. Для... ээ... лучшего вкуса и всё такое." 118 - 50px 200 32 квинтиллиона Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Теория нанокосмоса утверждает что каждая субатомная частица на самом деле является полноценной вселенной, содержащей непостижимое количество энергии." 200 } }} ПризмаЭти улучшения отстутствуют в Бете Подземелий, т. к. Призмы были добавлены только в обновлении 1.041. }|PrismUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 750 миллиардов Призмы получают +1 миллион к базовому значению печ/с. "Избавимся от грязи и пусть будет больше света. Истинно, истинно неистово." 175 - 50px 7.5 триллионов Призмы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Окунитесь в нетронутые оптические глубины куда даже рак-богомол не обращал свой взгляд!" 176 - 50px 10 75 триллионов Призмы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Греться в какаосвете.(Предупреждение : может привести к различным интересным, но всё же смертельным заболеваниям кожи.)" 177 - 50px 50 3.75 квадриллионов Призмы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Запоминайте различные зерна, используя удобную КОЖЗГСФ мнемонику : К – крупа, O – овёс...э-э, С – семя?..." 178 - 50px 100 75 квадриллионов Призмы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Ваши призмы теперь получают первозданные чистейшие фотоны с другого конца вселенной." 179 - 50px 200 600 квинтиллионов Призмы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Ваши призмы теперь светятся в темноте, эффективно удваивая свою производительность." 201 } }} Улучшения множителя производства Эти 66 улучшений увеличивают множитель производства печенек, который, в свою очередь, увеличивает общую сумму производимых печенек всеми строениями. Это необходимо в дальнейшем, когда цены будут очень высокими. Печеньки с разными вкусами Печеньки с разными вкусами увеличивают базовый множитель производства печенек, начальное значение которого - 100%. Каждое отдельное улучшение добавляет фиксированное значение к базовому множителю. Множители от небесных чипсов обрабатываются так же, как и от печенек с разными вкусами, и добавляют фиксированное значение к общему множителю. Приобретение всех улучшений этого раздела дает общий бонус к множителю в: 7 \times 5 \% + 3 \times 10 \% + 14 \times 15 \% + 18 \times 20 \% + 16 \times 25 \% + 8 \times 30 \% = 1275 \% Вместе с улучшениями множителя производства Бинго Центра/Исследовательской Установки и улучшениями Санты общий бонус множителя производства увеличивается до 1462%. Кошачьи улучшения Кошачьи улучшения умножают множитель производства печенек на число, базирующиеся на текущем проценте Молока. Каждый котёнок присоединяет собственный бонус ко всем остальным множителям, поэтому котята могут быть очень ценными. (Другими словами, бонус каждого кошачьего улучшения умножается на бонусы всех остальных улучшений, включая другие кошачьи улучшения!) Первый котёнок вносит бонус в размере 5% на каждые 100% молока (напр. 1.05x для 100% молока, 1.10x для 200% молока и т.д.). Следующий дает новый бонус в размере 10% для каждых 100% молока, третий 20%, четвертый также 20%, и последний снова 20%. Помните, что они соединяются друг с другом мультипликативно – таким образом, четвертый котёнок добавит большее (линейное) увеличение, чем третий. Улучшения увеличивают общий множитель производства печенек. Он начинается со 100% (или х1.0) без улучшений, и умножается на бонусы улучшений в определённом порядке. Сначала, бонусы печенек с разными вкусами и небабулевых улучшений исследовательского центра складываются вместе, а затем умножаются на базовый множитель. Т. е. если у вас есть две 5% печенек, две 15% печенька и 1%, 2% и 3% улучшения ИЦ, то ваш "базовый" множитель увеличится до 146%, а не 154.7%, как было бы, если каждый бонус умножался отдельно. , Кошачьи улучшения, бонусы Яиц вместе с , и , воздействуют уже на этот рассчитанный базовый множитель. Первое кошачье улучшение ( ) добавляют множитель, рассчитывающийся по формуле: : Mult = Base \times ((0.05 \times Milk) + 1) :где Mult = новый множитель, Base = (базовый множитель)/100 (например, значение, рассчитаное выше, стало равно 1.46), а Milk = (процент молока)/100 (например, из 150% молока получается значение Milk = 1.5) Для нашего 146%-ного множителя, с 400% молока получается формула: Mult = 1.46 × (0.05 × 4) + 1) = 1.46 × 1.2 = 1.752, и получается конечное значение (с округлением) 175% (плюс прочие модификаторы наподобие Безумий или Elder Covenant). Второе кошачье улучшение ( ) копирует значение Mult из первого улучшения в Base, и повторяет процесс, только фактор умножения становится (0.1 \times Milk) + 1 . Третье, четвёртое и пятое кошачьи улучшения ( , , ) вычисляются также, но используют (0.2 \times Milk) + 1 Со всеми пятью улучшениями конечная формула: ﻿ \text{Mult} = \text{Base} \times ((0.05 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.1 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.2 \times \text {Milk}) + 1)^3 Проще говоря, первое улучшение умножает 1/20 долю молока на базовый множитель, второе – 1/10 долю молока на полученный множитель, третье – 1/5 долю молока поверх того, четвёртое – ещё 1/5 долю молока поверх того и пятое – ещё одну 1/5 долю молока поверх всего предыдущего. В нашем примере можно увидеть повышение со 146% до 175%, затем до 245%, затем до 442% и в конце концов до 1430%, увеливая печ/с почти в 10 раз. С большим количеством существующих линейных улучшений (например, 15% от исследований и 1275% от печенек с разными вкусами) и максимально допустимым процентом молока (сейчас 628%), эффект может быть еще более значительным: ваш базовый множитель в 1290% увеличивается почти в 25 раз до 31,685%. На более поздних стадиях, когда отдельные строения приносят миллионы печ/с, но этого недостаточно, а улучшения начинают стоить десятки триллионов, кошачьи улучшения становятся очень мудрым вложением. Они значительно повысят ваш множитель производства печ/с. Бинго центр / Исследовательская установка Когда у вас будет 7 из 8 различных типов бабуль, вы сможете получить бинго-центр/исследовательскую установку. После покупки он будет проводить научные исследования, занимающие 30 минут, и в результате будет появляться новое улучшение для Бабуль. Когда вы купите это улучшение, начнется следующее исследование. Время исследования основывается на фреймах, а не секундах. По умолчанию игра идёт на 30 fps. Если вы измените это значение на 5fps, чтобы снизить нагрузку на ваш процессор, улучшения будут исследоваться в течение 3 часов, при 10 fps – в течение 1 часа 30 минут, при 20 fps – 45 минут и т. д. Исследования Залог Старшим *Вы могли заметить, что цена Жертвенных скалок изменилась, но это не было отражено в истории изменений. *Если вы играете активно, активация Залога Старшим или Договора со Старшими избавит вас от гневных печенек. Если у вас есть все улучшения золотых печенек, то это окупится. Если же вы не собираетесь активно играть в течении продолжительного времени (т. е., например, оставляете игру включенной на ночь), то нет никакой пользы от покупки Залога или оставления Договора включённым. Также, морщинники, которые появляются, когда у вас не аткивирован Залог/Договор сильно увеличивают ваши печ/с. *Как только цена Залога Старшим достигнет максимума, 5%-ная потеря от Договора со Старшими будет обходиться вам дешевле до тех пор, пока вы не станете производить 2.7 млрд печ/с. Другие улучшения Улучшения мыши Улучшения Золотой Печеньки Улучшения Небесных Чипсов Рождественские улучшения Санты Смотрите описание молока выше для деталей о . Улучшения Пасхальные яйца Сисок Улучшений Сезона Пасхи. Все улучшения являются различными видами яиц или личинок и могут быть разблокированны случайным образом, при кликаньи золотой/гневной печеньки или прихлопывании Морщинника. Яйца включаются в отдельный от печенек с разными вкусами множитель с максимальным бонусом в 22%. Отладочные улучшения Эти улучшения необходимы для отладки, и их нельзя получить без читерства. Скопируйте нижеследующие коды в консоль: Game.Unlock("Gold hoard"); Game.Unlock("Ultrascience"); Game.Unlock("Neuromancy"); Game.Unlock("Perfect idling"); Game.Unlock("Wrinkler doormat"); История версий Введенная 24 августа 2013 г., система улучшений содержала 39 улучшений. 25 августа, в версии 1.02, было добавлено еще 2 улучшения. Примечание к обновлению 25 августа сообщало, что цены, равно как и бонусы к печ/с от разных улучшений, могут меняться, т.к. игра была выпущена слишком рано. 3 сентября 2013 года была выпущена версия 1.034, с 5 новыми улучшениями. На тот момент насчитывалось уже 86 улучшений. 8 сентября вышла версия 1.035 с 7 новыми улучшениями. 15 сентября вышла версия 1.036 с 10 новыми улучшениями, и общее их число составило 103. 1 октября вышла версия 1.037 с 15 новыми улучшениями, и общее их число составило 118. В версии 1.0393 улучшений 135. Примечания Заметки *Улучшение для шахты "Ultimadrill" (ультимабур) является отсылкой к аниме Тенген Топпа Гуррен Лаганн с его цитатой "Pierce the heavens, etc..." (пронзи небеса, и т.д...). Выражение "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" (твой бур - бур, который пронзит небеса) используется во множестве различных работ, преимущественно в интернет-мемах. *Улучшение для Портала "Sanity Dance" (танец здравомыслия) и его описание является отсылкой к песне "Safety Dance" (танец безопасности) группы Men Without Hats, и в словах песни есть фраза "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind" (мы можем танцевать, если мы хотим, мы можем оставить твоих друзей позади). *Улучшение для машины времени "Flux Capacitors" (потоковые накопители) и его описание - отсылка к потоковому накопителю в фильме "Назад в будущее". *Описание улучшения для машины времени "Time Paradox Resolver" (разрешитель временных парадоксов - это отсылка к известному телесериалу "Futurama", где главный герой Филип Дж. Фрай вернувшись в прошлое стал собственным дедом, переспав с собственной бабулей. *Название улучшения для машины времени "Quantum Conundrum" может быть отсылкой к одноименной игре. Описание же является отсылкой к "2001: A Space Odyssey" (и цитате "My God! It's full of stars!" (Боже мой! Здесь полно звезд!"). *Описание улучшения для машины времени "Causality Enforcer" может быть отсылкой к LOST. *Описание улучшения для мыши "Ambidextrous" (двуручие) - ("Look ma, both hands") является игрой слов к фразе "Look ma, no hands!" (смотри, ма, без рук!) *Улучшение для мыши "Adamantium Mouse" (адамантовая мышь) - отсылка к фиктивному металлу во вселенной марвеловских комиксов и прочих популярных изданий. Кроме того, греческое слово "adamas" означает "непобедимый". *Описание улучшения для мыши "Quintillion" (квинтиллион пальцев) - это вторая часть цитаты Бумхоэра (Boomhauer) в эпизоде "Царь Горы", когда он обсуждает маневрирование в интернете. *Цитата улучшения "Eclipse Cookies" ("Look to the Cookie", "посмотри на печеньку") - взята из эпизода сериала Сэйнфелд "Званый ужин", где Джерри заказывает темную печеньку. Он объясняет Элейн, что они должны "посмотреть на печеньку", и все проблемы будут решены (ссылаясь на гармонию черного и белого цветов в одной печеньке). *Название и цитата улучшения "Get Lucky" - отсылка к одноименной песне группы Daft Punk. *Улучшение для Призмы "Praise The Sun" является отсылкой к жесту в игре Dark Souls и Dark Souls 2